


Sweaty Palms

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Jealousy, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Negan mid way through a meeting when Carl comes in in one of the black dresses Negan has his wives wear and straddles him, not caring how everyone looked at negan jealous





	Sweaty Palms

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

"Sir," A man leaned over the table towards Negan. "With all do respect, please understand that we can only work so hard and do so much. We're trying but ever since that man went rogue and ruined half of our plants we've been struggling to get it all back together." His nails dug into the wood. "We just need more time. We've been working day and night and the food can only grow so fas-"

"No." Negan replied. "I gave you time. I gave you three weeks. Now, if you had actually been doing your job I wouldn't be upset. But you weren't. You were hiding in the library kissing some chick." Negan kicked his feet up on the table. "And as much as I respect hidden makeout sessions, it's not okay. It's against the rules to sneak out on your job and-" Negan shrugged. "If I don't punish you all my people will notice. They'll think I'm a pushover." He slammed the bat down on the table. "Am I a pushover?" 

The man stared at him wide eyed. He had backed away from the table, sitting back down in his chair with his arms at his sides. He was frozen. "No, sir, but it was a mistake. She had been on a two week mission and what started off as a little kiss turned into more. I had planned on coming back. It was one day I mean..." He tried to act cool. He sunk down in his seat. "I mean, you must understand. You have a bunch of wives to keep happy. Not just one." 

Negan chuckled, nodding. He licked his lips before biting down on his lower lip. "That I do. And it is very, very hard to keep them satisfied. But you wanna know the difference between you and I, John?"

"It's James." The man whispered. "But yes, sir, I do want to know." He rubbed his hands on his pants, shaking in his seat. "I can fix th-"

"The difference between you and I, James, is that I make it work. I do my job and I still make sure each and every one of my wives is happy. And you? You don't make it work. You skipped out on a very important job to get frisky with your lady and I can't have that going on." Negan rubbed his face, shaking his head. He dropped his hand to his lap. "Please-" 

"But, but I can fix it. I promise. I will work twice as hard and I won't take lunch breaks just please don't kick us out. We need this. It's dangerous out there." Tears fell from his eyes and small whimpers escaped his lips. He was holding back sobs. 

Negan chuckled again, mocking. "Another difference between us is that I have wiggle room and you don't. Pack your bags, you're leaving tom-" 

A knock at the door cut Negan off. It was gentle but loud. He could see the shadows of someone's feet creeping underneath the door. They were silent. Another knock. Then another. 

"Sir-"

"Jesus christ." Negan swung his legs down and put them both on the ground. "Come in." He rubbed his face, sighing. "I never can get a break, can I? Everyone's just hounding me." He leaned back in his chair. "Blah, blah, blah." 

The door opened, slowly, as someone walked inside. Brown hair fell across their shoulders, covering the straps of a little black dress that clung to their body in the best way possible. Heels clicked as they made their way across the wooden floor towards Negan. Cherry red nails drug across the table, clicking against it like the heels.

"Carl.." Negan sighed. It wasn't an annoyed sigh, but more of a loss of breath. Carl always took his breath away. "You know the rules, when daddy's door is shut.." 

Carl leaned against the table. "I'm not allowed to come in, I know but..." He ran his fingers through his hair, pouting. "Your wives helped me get all pretty and I wanted to show you." He backed away from the table and spun around, smiling. "It's nice, isn't it?"

Negan shot a glare at James, or was it John, before turning his chair to face Carl. "It's really nice, darling. You look so pretty, I love it." He reached out and pinched the hem of the dress before pulling Carl into his lap. "Got the heels on and everything." Negan kissed each of his nails, smirking. "Always told you that you had the legs for this." Negan slapped his thigh.

Carl blushed, shaking his head. "You're such an idiot." He mumbled, kissing Negan. "Enjoy this while it lasts. I'm not going to be doing this for a long time." He grinned, pressing their foreheads together. "I even made sure to have nail polish remover."

Negan slapped his ass, chuckling at the look on the man's face. He sat across from Negan, still tense, but his fear was replaced with jealousy. Negan had the prettiest wife in the whole world and everyone was jealous of him. "Shut up, you're ruining the fantasy."

Carl rolled his eye before leaning down and kissing the shell of Negans ear. "Missed you so much, daddy.." His hips rocked down against Negans. "Even got a special surprise for you?"

"Even more special than this?" Negan was the luckiest man on earth, he really was. "What is that surprise?" 

Carl licked his lips, smiling like the devil. Slowly, he slid up the dress, stopping when there was only a few inches of thigh still covered. "I'm not wearing anything underneath."


End file.
